A LED (light emitting diode) based direct view display is a display in which the LEDs are arranged in pixels and the image of the display is formed by turning the LEDs in each pixel on and off. This type of device differs from a LED backlit liquid crystal display (LCD) in which the pixels contain a liquid crystal material which is backlit by light (e.g., white light) emitted by a LED backlight.